User talk:FTSOAMSibarra96
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to ChalkZone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ChalkZone (series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 15:59, 2011 October 18 Admin Request Am I interested? Vary much so! :D Malcadon 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. If User:Malcodon returns you may promote him if you wish. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) =2012= ChalkZone Wiki Alot of pages are missing on this wiki. I will try to help and create those pages but you might need to created some too. Travisplatypus 05:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Can I be admin? I've helped alot on this wiki so could I please be admin? Travisplatypus 19:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) *Your Edits seem fine but please make them more detailed. I will give you rollback rights Fanon Wiki Hey, is there a ChalkZone fanon wiki? Oh, we are? Travisplatypus 00:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Fanon I have already created a page for ChalkZone Fanon. Travisplatypus 01:15, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ChalkZone Wiki Wordmark Hey! I got ChalkZone Wiki a new wordmark. Lots of tv wikis have them so I thought that ChalkZone Wiki would need one! So, here it is: File:ChalkZone_Wiki.png. Hi friend can you tell me all the episodes Queen Rapsheeba played in when she and snap were close together? =2013= Gender categories Would it be okay for me to create a Category:Males and Category:Females under Category:Characters to categorize char pages based on boys/girls too? +Y 20:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Actually just noticed 9 pages already under Males which User:Travisplatypus created last valentine's day, so if it's okay I'd like to create the corresponding one for females too I guess? +Y 20:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Trolling Issues We are having some issues with trolls. There is a nameless user who needs to be banned for constant validation of pages. The nature of the validations are racist, misogynistic stiff done in the mast juvenile way possible. Cleaning-up after this %$#@-stain is going to be a chore if it goes on. I'm also having issue with another nameless user, but I'm trying to deal with it diplomatically. The user is fairly productive here, but (s)he has been doing something that has become a personal annoyance to myself. If I cannot resolve it diplomatically, then I was hoping to get your help, as you are Administrator here. I would appropriate any help, if the occasion arise. -- Malcadon (talk) 10:44, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :This unnamed user really needs to go! All he is doing is re-doing the same old validation, after I remove them. It is getting old! Malcadon (talk) 04:28, December 17, 2014 (UTC) howdy there, i'm feliks and i'd like an admin position on this wiki! i've been noticing a lot of innacuracies and i'd like to lend a hand with cleaning up the wiki, including stuff like deleting pages if necessary (i.e. the fairly oddparents page). thank you for taking my request into consideration! Aphfeliks (talk) 06:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC)